


Losing My Head Spinning ‘Round And ‘Round

by Alerion15



Series: Starting Together Ending Together [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, UT is love UT is life, cause i wrote it before, this doesn't count as a new story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little extra to what I wanted to happen after the toxic performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Head Spinning ‘Round And ‘Round

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting on my tumblr collecting dust, so here, and I'm thinking about having an Unholy Trinity series, so consider this the first part

It felt good to sing again, especially when you have you’re two best friends at your side. It’s been such a long time since you’ve really been yourself. Ever since you met Biff it felt like you were that Quinn from Freshman and Sophomore year again, all fake smiles and false masks. But right now your the Quinn from senior year who went through hell and high water and finally found a way to be happy.

You knew Biff wasn’t paying attention to your performance, despite it’s provocative nature this wan’t for him, it was for you. 

Singing with Santana and Brittany was like a breath of fresh air, it reminded you of the times when you guys preformed with the Glee club, and all those car rides and sleep overs filled with laughter and singing. This was a private affair between you and your girls

You guys are the Unholy Trinity, starting together and ending together. No matter where you go or what happens to you guys you always come back and just click, and everything is light and you feel this peaceful aura surround you. Because with Santana on your right and Britt on your left you feel powerful, yet secure.

And even after the performance is done and you guys and just sitting in the empty choir room together with no words you know this is right. You all just smile at each other and everything is right.

"So Q, when are you gonna ditch Richie Rich and come back to your senses?"

You roll your eyes because Santana always just knows and never hesitates to call you out on your bullshit, but that doesn’t stop you from acting dumb.

"I don’t know what your talking about S, Biff is nice, smart and he’s even captain of the water polo team, what’s not to like?" She just gives you that look that says ‘are you kidding me?’ and rolls her eyes

"San is right Quinn, by my calculations you and that Biff guy just aren’t compatible, and you can trust me I am a math genius." Britt adds

You know you could just continue to deny them by they Brittany and Santana they know you.

"I need him guys, he has a lot of connections and if I stay with him I could be set for life"

"Ay dios mio, Q do you hear yourself, if you’re not careful you’re going to end up exactly like your mom." You feel your stomach clench when her comments hits too close to home you glare at her but she already stood up and is now walking towards you.

She bends down to your level and places her hand on your thigh, “When it all blows up in your face, we got your back.” You hear scraping and suddenly Britt’s chair is next to your and her hand is on your shoulder, “You know we’re always gonna be buds through thick and thin so you can count on us.” she says

Suddenly overcome with emotion you bury your head into the crook of Britts neck and take a deep shuddering breath, and you once again realize that these two are you home, your safe haven, and you’re so glad you have them.


End file.
